The Corrupted
by ViperInTheTrees
Summary: The warframe/tenno become corrupted and have turned the colors red and black
1. Pilot

The Corrupted Saga

There they were, on the corpus cruiser, ship #56748FR, standing in the hallway was Excalibur along with his best friend Chroma.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" asked Excalibur

"Were paying a certain corpus elite a little visit" said Chroma

"Is it Alad V? because if it is I'm going to be happy"

"Then you're going to be excited tenno!" said Alad V through there comms "You know we really could have had a good alliance but no, you just hate perfection don't you?"

"How did he know?" said Excalibur

"Shut up" said Chroma

And so finally they reached the room that was the span of at least one football field packed in with a basketball court. And that also contained Alad V of course. "Wow I was expecting more Alad" said Excalibur "Oh don't worry tenno you will be surprised with what I have up my sleeves" And when he said that they heard a clanking metallic noise.

"ZANUKA, KILL!"

And so, the flurry of action and electric explosions begin. With Excalibur taking the 40 railgun and shockwave MOA'S and Chroma fending off Zanuka. After a really hectic battle Chroma was able to kill Zanuka, and Excalibur was able to take all of the MOA'S out with a couple swift swing of his War which was a relic for finally beating the stalker once and for all.

"NO, YOU SAVAGES" Alad yelled!

"Sorry Alad but this is where it ends for you" Excalibur said

And then Chroma pulled out his vasto prime and shot Alad V in the forehead.

Suddenly the alarms started ringing "Come on let's go!"said Chroma

"Don't have to tell me twice" And they raced off to extraction.

 **Wow, ok that was the end of the chapter, sorry for it being really short but hope you enjoyed leave a rating and don't be too harsh this is my first fanfic, but be sure to leave feedback and ideas are always welcome! This is ViperInTheTree's signing out.**


	2. A Baby?

**Ok guys I'm back hope it wasn't too long since I posted but any ways here is another chapter**

"Wait so you're telling me that they only noticed you after you killed Alad?" Said the Swindle Loki. He was sitting next to a Mirage, and Excalibur was beginning to think that she had a crush on Loki.

"Yeah that's right, I was surprised when,oh, you know a couple hundred bodies were cut in half or filled with bullets and nobody cared."

It was about 3:46 AM earth time when Excalibur and Chroma were back from the mission and Nyx was happy to see both of them alive, but mostly Excalibur was the one she was happy to see.

"Hey babe finally good to see you home" she said

"Yeah it took longer than expected, there were a few err difficulties" Excalibur said

"Like what?" she stared at him with a small grin as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh you know the occasional robot-dog looking thing" he said

"Oh well I assume you destroyed it?" she asked

"Yeah Chroma took care of that, I was fighting the MOA'S."

She smiled and Excalibur didn't know why, "come on lets go to the room" she said as she dragged him off towards their living quarters. Finally they reached the room which had a nice little fountain a glass table in the dining room and three rooms. One was bed room where Excalibur and Nyx slept, then there was the kitchen and finally the room Nyx has been keeping Excalibur out of for weeks… the baby room. And that's where she brought him the baby room, she hadn't said that she was pregnant yet because she wanted it to be surprise and the moment she heard he was on a important mission she knew that when he came back this would be his prize, a baby.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Excalibur said

"Go ahead" Nyx said

As he opened he opened his eyes he was filled with awe.

"Oh my god what is this for? I mean it looks like a baby room but for what baby?"

"Honey I have something to tell you, IM PREGNANT!"

"What? but how?"

"Look, I don't know how but still do you know what this means?"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes sir"

And with that they went off to their bed and Excalibur was way too excited even fall asleep.

The next day Excalibur woke up to the scream's of Nyx.

"Excalibur take me to Oberon!"

'OK OK OK"

He then teleported to the medical area and said

"Oberon! I think Nyx is going into labor!"

"Trinity get me the IV unit"

"Here you go sir"

A couple hours later Excalibur was finally called into the medical room.

"Excalibur, we have good news!"

"The baby alive?"

"Yes indeed, and it's a girl!"

He looked behind Oberon and saw Nyx cradling a small baby Tenno. And seeing that put a giant grin on his face.

 **Ok guys so that's the end of the chapter I tried to make it longer so hopefully you enjoyed! Please remember to rate and review and be sure to leave you ideas because they are always welcome. This is ViperInTheTree's signing out!**


	3. Chroma Origins

**Ok guys I'm back this chapter is about the origins of Chroma. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the idea Blaz765! P.S this chapter mostly consists of "audio logs"**

"This is Ash, War frame #765, this is audio log one , Project Eclipse is going very well. I put in a genetic brother his DNA seems to mostly adapt to hand-to-hand combat. But he's not what I need right now Project Basilisk is not ready and does not seem to be stable. But enough about him back to Project Eclipse"

"Audio log two, This is Ash, I have been experimenting a lot on Project Eclipse and finally decided on a real name for both projects, Project Eclipse will now be known as Chroma and Project Basilisk will referred to as Excalibur. The name Chroma comes from a Chromatic dragon which can adapt to the element they are in, they also use said element to their advantage. The name Excalibur comes from the famous sword, and It makes sense because of this Projects high melee capability"

"Audio log three I think someone wants my research for Chroma. And I have a feeling that it's that Orokin prince who now refers to himself as the Stalker. I need to complete Chroma fast his Warframe is 93% complete and so is his genetic material, but once he's done he will be practically unstoppable and the same goes for Excalibur."

"He's found me the Stalker has found me! I can hear him walking around in the lab destroying my plans I was so close with Excalibur b-but I completed Chroma. But I'm still dead because it takes three hours for someone to recover from stasis!"

"ASH, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE JACKAL!"

"THE JACKAL? WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS 8 MONTHS AGO!"

"NO MATTER HOW OLD THE CRIME IS YOU STILL MUST PAY!"

"NO PLEASE, PLEASE, NO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"

"YOU CAN GIVE ME JUSTICE WITH YOU'RE DEATH!"

"OH GOD NOOOO- AGHH AHH MY UHGG AHHHHHHHHH-"

"Justice has been served, what is this? Chroma, Hmm 78 non-violent Let's change that shall we? there we go, 99% violent. What about this guy, Genetic brother? How violent are you, 98% violent? Wow is that your default violence? Jesus Christ it is! I could use you!"

And as he said that he could feel something stir in the Chroma.

"Huh?"

"SPECTRAL SCREAM!" Yelled Chroma

"AWW HELL NAWWWWWW!" Yelled Stalker

The Stalker teleported out of there with some plans for Chroma that he hadn't ripped as well as Excalibur. As of that day Chroma has been loner and has not talked, seen , or heard of anyone and trained to try to take out the Stalker and save who he didn't know was his brother Excalibur. But little did he know that with all the time it took for Chroma to train(15 years) that Excalibur had already escaped and killed the Stalker with his own sword the War. Excalibur was much more powerful than Chroma; while Excalibur did manage to escape he kept the red and black colors that are present day Corrupted Colors. Chroma and Excalibur would end up meeting and fully establish the Corrupted, later Excalibur would also end up training Chroma in the ways that Stalker trained him and taught him how to use abilities from War Frames that Excalibur was forced to kill when worked for Stalker.

And there you have it those are the origins of Chroma and Excalibur. The two most powerful Tenno in the galaxy.

 **OH MY GOD FINALLY! Ok I'm sorry for caps but this chapter took like two hours! Which is much more than I expected for it to take. As I normally say, please make sure to rate and review and share. And like always Ideas are always accepted and sometimes used I will obviously give credit to the person who gave a idea. This is ViperInTheTree's signing out, im gonna go take a nap1**


	4. So Many Questions!

**Ok guys I'm back with another chapter sorry for it taking way to long I have been way to lazy lately, but that beside the point, enjoy!**

"BWAAAAAAAA BWAAAAA!" Cried the baby.

"She's so cute!" said Excalibur with true joy which was something new for him since some of his only emotions are hate and sarcasm barely love.

"I know right, look at her beautiful eyes!" Nyx said

"BWAAAAAAA BWAAAAAA"

"GUY'S IT THE SECOND COMING OF JESUS CHR- oh no never mind it's just Excalibur's baby! WAIT EXCALIBUR YOU HAVE A BABY?!" Chroma yelled

"Yes he does! Isn't she cute?"Nyx asked

"Yeah I guess so, so what are you going to call her?" Chroma asked

"Well she looks like a fighter I mean look at those nails!" Nyx said

"And she's got different colored eyes!" Excalibur was right, her right eye was a cyan blue and her left was a very bright shade of red

"I don't know she looks like a Valkyr to me" Chroma said

"Then Valkyr it is!" Nyx said with Excitement

And as they said that Alpha (Chroma's puppy kubrow) came in running with Omega ( _Excalibur's_ puppy kubrow)

"Hey buddie! Who's a good little kubrow you are! yes you are!" Said Chroma in a baby voice.

Alpha started wagging her tale as her master bent down petting him. Alphas fur was grey with some black stripes, Omega's how ever had a different pattern and was a sunika instead; her fur was black with the lotus pattern and was much more agile than Chroma's sahasa. Her lotus symbol was naturally a mute red.

"Hey girl how's it going, have you been good? could you smell me from all the way from the room?" Excalibur asked

Omega simply responded with a bark and started to wag her tale from the excitement of seeing another small creature just like him.

"Oh look at her! She's sleeping!" Nyx said while she was cradiling the baby Tenno.

 **8 YEARS LATER**

Excalibur has been training with his daughter Valkyr for 3 years now and the dojo has been super calm with nothing happening but Excalibur has a feeling a problem is will arise eventually.

"RAGHHHH" Valkyr screamed

"You are too arrogant! You need to learn how to control that! Control your rage and aim it towards the person!" Excalibur said

Valkyr used a mind control that she learned from her mother Nyx, and Excalibur simply caught it and threw it back at her.

"No, remember, stun me then use your abilities!" He said, Excalibur made Valkyr run into the wall and fall over.

"I keep forgetting that! My instinct is to just attack."Said Valkyr

"Just concentrate you'll get hang of it."

"HEY GUYS COME CHECK THIS OUT!" yelled Chroma from the bio lab

"COMING! Man it's convenient that the dueling rooms are right next to the labs" Said Excalibur

Excalibur and Valkyr entered the room Where Chroma, Oberon and Nyx were standing in front of a giant hologram of the infested creature called Lephantis.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Excalibur

"This is Lephantis well a hologram of him as you can tell" Said Oberon

"Well yeah I can see that but why?"

"Well Oberon here has theory that if we can replicate at least a small version of it, we could use this as a weapon."

"No matter how much I hate this idea I have to say yes in order to advance this stupid plot." Exclibur said

"So I have permission to try this?" Asked Oberon

"Yeah sure whatever it's getting boring in the dojo any ways."

" I promise I won't fail you!"

"Yeah sure"

" Come on Valkyr lets go back home."

And with that they walked off their room.

"Hey Oberon I've been thinking"

"Yeah?"

"Excaliburs sword, how was it forged?"

"You know this is really random and late, I mean do you know how long Excalibur has had that sword? And your just now asking about how it was forged?"

"I never really paid any attention to it that much especially since I always run ahead in missions we do together"

"Well my husband said that the War was crafted by the sentients,specifically made for the stalker ,which Excalibur killed, infused with pure sentient energy."

"And sentient energy is?" Chroma asked

"HunHows energy basically, it's what gives the sword that glow"

"And that's what makes it so powerful?"

"Yep" Said Nyx

All of a sudden an explosion was heard from where Excalibur and Nyx's room was.

KABOOM

 **Ok so that was a sort of long chapter hopefully you like it I don't know when the next chapter will be but be sure to leave feedback. Feel free to rate and leave a comment this is ViperInTheTrees signing out.**


	5. Flashback

**Hey guys I'm back sorry iv been gone for a long time I had to deal with family problems because of my grades and I forgot my password and the "forgot password?" thing wasn't working. So to somehow make it up this is a preview of a chapter I'm working on so I hope you enjoy and pls forgive.**

KABOOM!

"Oh shi-" Chroma said just before another explosion hit the bio lab rendering him and Oberon unconscious.

"Oh, oh my Lotus that hurts all up in my everywhere! Gotta get to Excalibur and Valkyr!"

 **At Excaliburs and Nyx's place**

"DAD!" Yelled Valkyr

"ugh, oh hell no I am not dying he- oh there goes my consciousness!"

"DAD, DAD, DAD PLEA-"

And then Excalibur slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ugh, what? Where am I?" Excalibur said

"Objective Viper is awake" Said a strange voice that sounded like a female.

"Nyx come on hurry! Get the Objective and let's go!" A familiar male voice said

"Alright,alright! jeez Chroma its o- umm alright put the weapon down!" Nyx said as she pulled out her Vasto

"Where am I? who are you? And why are you here?" Excalibur said as he held one of his Wraith twin Vipers up to Nyx's head

"Ok look, you're on Earth, My name is Nyx, and we're here to help" Nyx said

"Whoa there, put the gun down slowly, PUT IT DOWN!" Chroma yelled as he threw a punch at Excalibur.

Excalibur simply caught it and kicked him in the stomach, staggering him finally he did a spin kick right at Chromas face but Chroma caught it and was about to shoot him until…

"STOP!" Nyx yelled causing birds to flee from their tree. "Ok? Calm down you two! Now come on let's go! There's probably going to be more Grineer here in a bit"

At last they ran towards there ship got on board and headed towards their dojo.

"May I ask who sent you?" Excalibur asked

"Me, I'm the leader of the clan dojo we're heading towards, and we tracked your signal and thought you were a Tenno who was just waking up from cryostasis that the lotus was warning us about" Chroma said

"Lotus? Lotus, mother" Excalibur said

"Yeah that's right, how do you remember? Most people who wake up from stasis alone barely remember anything." Nyx said

"Heh,please when you work for the Stalker you almost remember every detail about everything"

"WAIT WHAT? You work for the Stalker?!" Chroma screamed as he pulled out his Lex.

"Whoa whoa calm down Chroma I'm sure that if he was still working for the Stalker he probably would have killed us already, right?"

"Right, I like you" Excalibur said

Nyx blushed under her helmet as she took the gun away from Chroma.

"Now could we please just have a peaceful ride back?"Nyx asked with a demanding tone.

"Fine whatever, as long as this idiot keeps his mouth shut!" Chroma said

"No promises" Excalibur said

"Thank you" Nyx said

 **1 HOUR LATER**

After an hour of Excalibur pointing out a lot of the things he remembered, they had finally arrived at the dojo where a Loki and an Ash were standing at the docking bay waiting for their leader to arrive, they were both holding boltors and were standing straight up as stiff as a lamppost.

"Oh my Lotus its one of these type of dojos!" Excalibur whispered in Nyx's ear.

"Where everyone just follows orders and blah blah blah! These guys are like statues!" Excalibur yelled obnoxiously

"I swear one more word from you and your dead!" Chroma said

"I'd like to see you try to kill me" Excalibur said under his breath

"Is that a challenge?"

"I wouldn't call it a challenge I would call it A unfair battle"

"Please what makes you so speci-"

"I stabbed and killed the stalker with his own sword, murdered more than 500 innocent tenno and multiple had strong frames like yours, Chroma." Excalibur said

Everyone's jaws dropped and the Loki and Ash broke position dropping there boltors and staring at Excalibur dumbstruck.

"Y-you what?" Nyx said

"I'm sorry did I stutter? I said I killed the stalker!" Excalibur said with a proud tone

"Umm I'm sorry, what's your name? You're real name?" Nyx asked

"Jason, Jason Wolf, What about you and that wanna be dragon over there?" Excalibur said

"My name is Christina King and Chroma is David Wolf it's a real coincidence about each other's last name though" Nyx said with a smile since they had all taken off their masks.

"Well do I have a room or should I just sleep out here?" Excalibur said sarcastically

"Ha, follow me" Nyx said as she led him to his room. They walked down a long corridor where there were a lot of open connections, the one to his right was the cafeteria the one to his left was a type of market, And the one right in front of him was the dorms along with the dueling rooms.

"Huh, this is a kinda big dojo" Excalibur said

"Yeah, it may not be that big, but it's ok" **(THaT's WhAt hE SaID)**

"Well at least I can actually sleep in a proper bed for once, back when I worked for the stalker he forced me to sleep IN water so I could learn how to hold my breath for long periods of time"

"Don't try to touch anything, I don't care if you killed the stalker, fuck with me and you will be shot dead." David said.

"Enough with the death threats David!" Christina screamed angrily.

The Chroma user stared at Jason and for whatever reason he thought he knew him. He decided to just walk away and not think about it.

"He can be a stubborn son of a bitch, but, he is our leader so we can't really complain to his face" Christina had said before noticing Jason had disappeared.

"DAVID! HEY DAVID, COME BACK HERE FUCKER!" Jason had screamed at him.

"What do you want?" David angrily said.

"Alright look, I understand we got off on the wrong foot, however, I would like to propose a challenge"

"Ok then, what is your challenge?"

"Get this, I fight you hand-to-hand only, no guns, no abilities, nothing, only our warframes and our fists."

"Sounds good, and what are the rewards?"

"IF I win leadership of this clan is mine, if I lose I become a servant to you. Do you accept?"

David was sure as hell he would not lose, especially not with those stakes.

"Deal"

"Very good, the training room 6:30 Earth time"

They both walked their separate ways. And at 6:30 they met and no one was walking out of that training room until there was a winner.

"Oh look, the guest of the hour!" Jason proclaimed as he waved at David.

"I never back down form fights like this. Not if there's a reward" David said with confidence.

"Comes on then, prove you deserve to lead this clan!"

"Oh I fucking well" David said under his breath.

After more than an hour and a half of brutal fighting, David had finally fallen to the ground. He was bloody, bruised, but impressed.

"Jason, you talk a lot of shit, but at least you can back it up." David said on his knees.

"We had an agreement, and I think I've earned the title as leader of this clan more than enough"

"Fine, you're the leader whatever, Enjoy bitch!" David yelled at Jason.

"Oh I will, trust me I fucking will!" Excalibur screamed while walking away from an injured David eagerly to spread the news about his victory.

 **Ok, this fanfiction is dead but I'm going to try to continue it anyways lmao. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **ViperInTheTrees Signing out**


	6. The Basement

**Sup fam, this is ViperInTheTrees and I'm back with another goddamn chapter. Enjoy and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **PRESENT TIME**

"What the fuck? How did I remember any of that? Whatever, hey where did Laura **(Valkyr)** go?" Jason said to himself.

On the other side of the hall was David and Laura who had gone to look for help, the explosion had hit directly on the wall of the lab causing the room to shake and the floor to collapse taking him and Laura with it.

"AHH THAT HURTS LIKE HELL" Laura had screamed in pain as she was looking at the pieces of debris in her leg.

"OOOHHH WHY?! I ASKED FOR SOME ACTION BUT NOT FOR ME TO BREAK MY DAMN ARM!" David had also yelled in pure agony.

They were both in the "basement" if you could call it that. The area was huge it looked like a completely different dojo.

"Where are we?" Laura asked.

"To be honest I'm not too sure" David responded.

All of a sudden they both heard a loud screech come from somewhere in the basement and readied their weapons.

"I swear to Lotus! If those are what I think they are I'm going to freak out." Laura said

"I'm getting to old for this" David replied

They heard multiple stomping feet and an unholy amount of screeching

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE, SCREW THAT!" Laura screamed as a herd of infested chargers came running down a hallway towards them.

"TRY ME BOY!" David yelled as he aimed his strun wraith and fired the entire magazine in quick succession hitting every visible charger. He started to reload but then one lunged at him, luckily Laura sent a rip line at it pulling it back, sending it to the ground and shooting it once with a lex prime.

"I could have totally handled that situation, but thanks anyways" David said

They both looked at the hallway and decide it was best to start finding a way out of the area. With Laura having a small metal bar in her leg and David having a broken arm it was hard to get around the area without making the pain even worse.

"Ok, why is there so many infested down here? Is this where Alex **(Oberon)** was planning to get samples for that miniature Lephantis?" Laura asked

"He did say that he'll just get parts from our infested stash but I thought that stash was dead." David replied

"Well most of them are now" Laura said

They continued walking down the long corridor and ended up finding a patch of light. It was a small hatch with a broken ladder leading to top of it.

"Yeah wonderful how the hell are we going to get up there?" David said

"Eazy" Laura replied

She then launched a rip line at the hatch and pulled out of its hinges.

"BYE HAHAHA!" Laura said as she launched another rip line at the frame where the hatch originally was and pulled herself out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT WHEN WE FIRST FELL?!" David asked

"I FORGOT!" Laura replied

"BUT YOU LITER- mmmm, whatever." David said angrily

David wall ran up one of the walls then jumped to another one and finally grabbed on to the frame of the hatch and pulled himself up.

"There you are! I was worried about you for a second." Jason said as he hugged Laura and David.

"Only a second?" David asked

"Sounds about right" Laura said

Laura hugged her dad while David simply slightly wrapped one of his arms around him.

"Alright, enough, DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED?! NOONE? Useless people." Jason screamed as he spun around with his arms out.

"Alex probably knows, let's go ask him" Kilo said

"I knew I should have said no to his stupid lephantis idea. BUT NOOOO HAD TO ADVANCE PLOT AND STUFF!" Jason said

"Here's a good idea! How about, we stop wasting time and START MOVING!" David said

 **This chapter was confusing wasn't it? With all the new names and stuff, don't worry, you'll get used it. Anyways, this chapter wasn't to long but I hoped you enjoyed either way. Next chapter will be better I promise. This is ViperInTheTrees signing out!**


	7. Rescue

**Hey how's it going? This chapter is going to be lit! Please feel free to review and leave any feedback.**

Jason, David and Laura sprinted over to the bio lab. Once they got there David ripped open the door and saw a grineer galleon floating away from the dojo.

"Alex?! Damn it did the grineer take you? Say nothing if they did!" Jason said

There was no response from the wreckage that was the bio lab.

"Well that settles it, they stole him, FUCK!" Jason yelled.

David was already on the communications system yelling orders to get Jason's and David's orbiter.

"Hey! Dad what about me? Can I go to?" Laura asked.

"What? Of course not! I may be irresponsible but not enough to possibly let you die, you're not ready for this yet, instead, how about you go find your mother? She's been missing for one chapter she might have been abducted by the grineer as well."

Kilo sighed "Fine, good luck" she said sadly

Jason and David ran over to the docking bay where all the orbiters were. Each one had the same color style, red, black and some grey. Jason got in to his ship and David got in with him.

"Not taking your own orbiter?" Jason asked

"No, if we're tailing these guys it we'll be stealthy if there is only one ship tracking them, it's easier to catch us if there is two."

"I didn't ask but whatever" Jason said in an annoyed tone

Jason flew the ship a couple of meters behind the galleon in order to make sure that nothing spotted them. All of a sudden they saw the giant ship disappear behind giant asteroids that looked like they were connected by large pipe and not come out the other side.

"What the hell is that?" Jason asked confused as to how the galleon just pulled a Houdini on them.

"Looks like it might be a space station of some sort" David said

"Yeah but It doesn't look grineer, normally it would be green and yellow or something like that, I've never seen them use grey and black."

"So what? That galleon either docked at that fortress thing or it just completely vanished, which I completely doubt."

"Well? Do you want to go over there or not?"

"Yeah sure, but we might have to infiltrate the base with our arch wings" David said

"NOOOOOO, I hate arch wings! They , make me want to vomit " Jason whined

"Stop being such a baby"

As they got closer to the asteroids they saw huge walk ways and security cameras everywhere. They had to use their arch wings to get any closer and to be able to see what was going, then they saw him, they saw grineer soldiers in grey and red versions of their normal armor. Jason also saw banners on the security fences that read in grineer language _Kuva Fortress_.

"Oh well now I know where we are" Jason said, continuing to look out of his codex scanner.

"Yeah I saw the banners as well, the Kuva Fortress? I feel like I've heard that name before" David replied

"We got to get in there, this looks fun!" Jason whispered in excitement

"Yeah lets go, first we have to get data on prisoners, that way we know which cell Alex is being held in." David said as he was continuing to think about their plan.

"So that means we have to this quietly? awww" Jason now said disappointed

"Just try not to get caught, this will 100 times easier if we do this quietly"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, let's just get this over with

They both sprinted off in different directions and looked around in order to find a data terminal. No matter how cool the grineer might look, they are always stupid enough to have a computer containing a whole load of private information.

"Found one" David said through his communications system.

"Same here" Jason replied

"Alright if I know these guys well enough there should be a third one, want to go find it?" David asked

"Sure why the hell not" Jason said eagerly

After a couple of minutes of David sitting in silence he decided to ask Jason what the hell was going on.

"Jason have you found it yet? Do I have to go do all the work?" David asked

"No, no I'm fine just having a hard time getting through this one do- oh there we go!" Jason said

"Oh my lotus" David face palmed

Just after that the alarm went off.

"JASON WHAT HAPPENED?!" David yelled

"Yeah well turns out that the door I was trying to get through had a scanner on the other side so I kind of walked right tripped in to into it when I got the door opened." Jason explained

"Christ, ok just stay there and turn of the com systems."

"What? Why?!"

" Because that's how they're going to track our locations, they won't see you coming on their map"

"I never knew that"

"Of course you didn't, now turn of the damn com systems!"

"ok, ok damn!" Jason said, "asshole" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" David asked

"NOTHING" Jason said quickly then turned off the com systems.

After about an hour of having no action what so ever or hearing nothing from David he decided to just sit down and take a quick nap. But just before he was about to fall asleep he heard loud thumping sounds. They started getting faster and closer and then out of no where

 _BOOM_

"What the?" Jason said as he saw David's body get flung across the room.

"Oh shit! David!" He said running up to him and checking to see if he was still alive, which he was.

"Thank lotus, what the hell happened?"

David then struggled to point at the hole in the wall which still had smoke around it.

"The wall? Did the wall do this to you?!" Jason said as he quickly took out his lex prime and aimed it at the wall

"I'll fucking end you wall!" Jason said still glaring at it

Then David grabbed him and said

"No y-you idiot, the thing on the other side of the wall"

"Huh?"

Then he saw a large figure step in through the hole and look at Jason. It was tall and really, really fat, it held what appeared to be a pole axe.

"OOHHHH, ohh nooo!" Jason yelled in terror.

Just then David fainted in Jason's arms, Jason turned back to slap David in the face.

"Wake up, wake up!"

The beast started stomping its feet as if it were a bull ready to charge at any moment.

"PAIN IS JUST MENTAL YOU DRAGON SON OF A BITCH!" Jason said as he slapped David again In the face.

The guardian started to charge at Jason with his pole axe aimed directly at him.

"Oh hell no! Not dying like this!" Jason said as he dodged out of the way bringing David with him. Jason then tucked David safely under a piece of debris and sung him a quick little lullaby.

"Hush little dragon don't you cry if you wake up you'll probably die!" Jason sang

He then pulled out his exalted blade and did a little twirl with it.

"Alright, lets fucking do this" Jason said as he slash dashed towards the guardian.

The Guardian was getting ready to charge Jason again.

"Yeah that's right! Do it! CHARGE ME!" Jason yelled

Then the guardian started running towards Jason making loud thumping sounds as he did so.

"Come on, come on don't screw it up" Jason whispered

Then just before the guardian was about to hit him, Jason created a decoy behind him and switch teleported with it, making the beast of an enemy phase right through it and destroy the wall instead.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! I CAN DO THAT TO, DON'T QUESTION IT!" Jason yelled in victory as he ran up behind the guardian, jumped up on its back and stabbed it right in the neck.

Jason left the sword in the back of the guardian and jumped off of him. He then looked up at a camera that was keeping a close eye on him.

"Are you not entertained?! Where the hell is Alex?" Jason said with his arms spread apart walking around the room.

The sword was still in the guardian and he was still struggling to get it out.

"Let me help you with that" Jason said as he jumped back on the guardian and pulled the sword out, he proceeded to chop off the guardians head.

"Fuck yeah! That was epic!" Jason said happily

"Fine." Said a voice through the intercom

"Huh?" Jason said confused

"We will show you where your Oberon is, that is Alex right?" The voice asked

It sounded like a she and it sounded elegant or royal. Like a posh spoiled rich kid.

"Yeah, that's him, so tell me where is he?" Jason asked

"He is in hall c, cell 36, good luck"

"Well that was easier than I thought" Jason said

"Arghhh!" David said as he lifted off the piece of debris that he was under

"Heeyyy, you're awake! You missed it, I kicked some serious ass" Jason said proudly

"Good for you, now I heard something about Alex, you know where he is?"

"Yeah, some woman over the intercom told me"

"It could be an ambush, we have to be careful" David said

"No, Last time I followed your plan I had to save you from that guardian."

"It's not my fault that you're not careful when you step through doors"

"Whatever, my point is, were doing things my way now" Jason said

"Fine but if we get caught, I'm blaming you"

"Fair enough "

After about thirty minutes of running around trying to find hall c, they finally found it and looked for cell 36.

"Here it is" Jason said

"Good, let me hack it I got ciphers" David replied

"Be my guest, hacking is just tedious"

After David opened the cell they saw Alex curled up in a corner.

"Oh? Ahh Jason, David! I've never been happier to see you!" Alex said with excitement

"Great, come on let's go!" Jason said as he grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him out of the cell.

"How did you guys find this place, the people who kidnapped me said you would never be able to find where I am!" Alex asked

"We just tailed the ship and it led us right here"

After a while of walking they went to the loading bay to wait for their extraction ship.

"Huh, it's really dark here" Jason said

Just then hundreds of red laser's lit up and were aimed at all three of them. Then the huge spotlight shined directly on them and also revealing the hundreds of soldiers in front of them, however, the soldiers in front of them were not grineer, they had golden lining on them and looked like Warframes who were heavily modified. They were what you'd call, Primes.

"Oh son of a bitch" Jason said angrily

"Hello" A voice said in the crowd.

"Hahaha! It was you!" Jason said with excitement

"I want my property back!" The voice said angrily yet somehow still sounded calm.

"What? You mean the loads of prime weapons that rightfully belong to me!?" Jason asked

"Those were never part of the agreement!" The voice replied

"Well, how about we talk about this face to face, hm?" Jason said

"Very well" The voice said as the crowd started to disperse revealing a white and gold version of the Nova Warframe.

"This better?" She asked

"Indeed, now I have about 90 different angles to stab and shoot you from" Jason said grinning under his Warframe suit.

"Come on! You know you'd never lay a finger on me!" The Nova said

"Oh of course not! I'm a gentleman after all! ID LAY ALL OF MY BLOODY FINGERS ALL OVER YOU! RIPPING OFF YOUR LIMBS ONE BY FUCKING ONE!" Jason said in an insane manner

"Jason!" David yelled at him, trying to calm him down.

"Oh well, a real shame I can't stay for long, I have places to be! And Grineer to question, so!" Jason turned to David and Alex.

"ENJOY THE FIREWORKS!" Jason said just as his and David's orbiter lifted into the air above them and opened fire upon the small army all gathered up on the huge walk way.

Jason's orbiter dipped under them and turned upside down opening up a area for people to board.

"You know it really has been fun but, I have to go! See you in a bit, Dawn!" Jason said in a mocking tone

Dawn looked back at Jason with eyes full of pure hatred, created a portal leading in to a door way and stepped through it.

"WHOA, WHOA what's the plan?" Alex asked nervously

"Look down" Jason said

There was his ship ready for its pilot and passengers

"Oh my Lotus! Hell n-" Alex said as he got pushed by David into the orbiter

"See you there" David said as he jumped down as well

Jason looked back at the gore going on behind him, all the soldiers getting ripped to shreds by Davids Orbiters machine guns.

"I don't regret making Michael **(Vauban)** install those" Jason said still smiling as he jumped off the walkway.

As they headed back to the dojo Alex couldn't stop being grateful and finally David told him to shut up.

Finally they got to the docking bay and Jason landed his orbiter on the landing pad.

"Wait what about mine?" David asked

"Wait for it!" Jason said

Then Davids ship landed on a pad roughly and got some dents on it.

"I hate you" David said as he got of Jason's ship and ran over to inspect the damages on his own ship.

"Oh thank the Lotus you made it back safe!" Christina said as she hugged Jason

"Dad!" Laura yelled as she jumped at him and wrapped herself around him

"Oh, I will never get in a vehicle with you again Jason!" Alex said

"What happened over there?" Christina asked

"Well we discovered this new Grineer base, it's called a Kuva Fortress, had to absolutely destroy this one tall, fat guardian and in the end I had a little run in with a certain someone" Jason said

"Dawn?" Christina asked

"Yeah, can't wait for the day when we finally go to war, I'm telling you, she can keep that 'I don't give a damn attitude' up, but one day, she we're going to be at each other's throats!" Jason said eagerly

"You really seem to hate this woman, has she done bad things to you?" Laura asked

"You've no idea" Jason said basically growling.

 **Well that's enough for one chapter! Things are getting kind of tense, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had to rewrite it because my stupid computer decided It was best to just better erase literally half of this damn chapter. I expect for there to be a lot of spelling mistakes in this, but, whatever. Don't forget to leave feedback!**

 **This is ViperInTheTrees signing out!**


	8. Memories

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of this story, this one is lit so yeah, enjoy and criticism is appreciated!**

Jason walked off from his family and went towards his private room. It was a solitary area of the dojo that only he had access to, it was dark and had a small candle in each corner. He went to his closet in the room and took off his warframe by tapping the middle of his chest. He took it off as if it was normal clothing, it felt soft and warm, but when it was on him it was cold and metallic, it was part infested so it wasn't uncommon for it to be able to shift its texture or shape. Jason turned around and grabbed an all-black shirt with a single thin red stripe directly in the middle of it. He grabbed some black pants and put on some black boots, finally he put on some black leather gloves and walked back out of his closet and stared into the mirror. He looked away in disgust and laid down on the bed, "Lucifer, you there?" Jason asked.

A voice in his head had responded: "Always master, ready to serve."

"You record my memories, right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you told me to do so when you first activated me." Lucifer said

"Good, do you have the memory of the deal?"

"Yes, a very violent memory but I do have it in my archives"

"Do you mind letting me see that memory, I'd love to relive that moment!" Jason said excitedly

"Are you sure master? What happens could-" Lucifer asked wearily

"Now!" Jason had raised his voice sounding irritated now.

"…your wish is my command." Lucifer whispered

Jason laid down, closed his eyes and let the memory unfold.

 **10 YEARS EARLIER**

It was a normal day at the dojo, everyone was calm, and Jason was in bed, he turned to his left and he saw his lovely wife Christina. Jason got out of bed, careful not wake her up. He went to the kitchen and got some bread, and made some toast, then he poured some orange juice and drank it. He put on a dark red shirt, black pants and a pair of black boots. He walked outside and instantly both of his body guards teleported next to him.

"Hiya sir!" Jessie **(Loki)** said jumping around with excitement

"Good morning commander" Bruce( **Ash)** said with a serious tone like always, and his arms crossed.

"Holy fuck you guys are fast!" Jason said surprised

"We've memorized your sleep pattern to be more efficient in guarding you." Bruce said

"That's not creepy. Like I said when you guys first came to my side, I can handle myself." Jason said smiling

"NONSENSE! With you as leader of the Corrupted, MANY people want your head!" Jessie said switching between high and low pitch voice.

"And we kind of want to get paid extra" Bruce added

"Wait" Jason stopped walking "I pay you?!"

"You didn't know?" Bruce asked

"Of course not, HE JUST ASKED!" Jessie yelled

Suddenly Jason received an incoming transmission from his head.

"Master, the leader of the Primes is wishing to speak to you." Lucifer, Jason's cephalon said.

"Good morning to you to Lucy, anyways, put her through." Jason responded.

"Very well." Lucifer said

"Hello Jason" Dawn, leader of the primes said.

"Dawn! Good to see you, or hear you at least, how are you?" Jason asked

"Good, I wanted to ask you about something." Dawn said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"I'd like to talk to you in person for this."

"Then why didn't you come here in the first place?"

"Well I didn't want to show up unannounced."

"Fair enough, so, when do you plan on coming here?"

"Approximately 30 minutes." Dawn said

"Great, I'll see you then." Jason said

"Do you have any idea how insane you look when you're talking to yourself like that?" Bruce said.

"What do you mean? I'm just responding to the voices in my head… never mind I see your point." Jason said coming to the realization that he had to change how heard his cephalon.

Jason and his bodyguards continued walking to the landing bay where they awaited the arrival of the Primes leader.

Finally, after 15 minutes of waiting a velvet and gold liset flew into the dock where Jason and his men were waiting, a ramp slowly extended to the floor, releasing a large amount of smoke. A group of four soldier marched out and lined up next to the ramp, from all the smoke coming out, you could see the silhouette of a woman.

"Dawn."

"Jason."

"So good to see you again." Jason said

"Like wise"

Dawn finally emerged from the smoke and everyone was stunned. She was wearing a long velvet dress, a pair of velvet wedges and a black bracelet with the Primes symbol on it, a golden X with a line down the middle and one letter from the word _Profit_ in each crevasse. Her long dark, silky hair was flowing in the wind, she had eye liner and dark red lip stick on. There was chatter among the crowd that formed around her, her soldiers were keeping back those who dared approach her, except Jason.

"My, my, look who got themselves all dressed up, what are you here to confess your love?" Jason said teasingly.

"Quiet." Dawn said blushing.

"I'm here to propose a deal, but here doesn't seem the best place to discuss it."

"Indeed, you attracted a crowd by playing dress up" Jason continued teasing.

"Do you happen to have a more private room or something?" Dawn said trying to change the subject.

"Right this way." Jason said as he led her down a corridor to a dead end.

"Here?" she asked

"Hold on" Jason said as he stepped on the floor panel in front of him, opening a hidden door in the wall.

"Here" Jason said

They walked into the room with door closing behind them.

"Now what was this deal you wanted to discuss?" He asked.

"Ah yes, but before we get to that, do you think I could get a cup of tea?" Dawn asked politely.

"Of course, where are my manners." Jason said as he went to go make some tea.

"Here you are" Jason said, handing the tea to Dawn and sitting down.

"Thank you"

"Now about this deal."

"Right, well, its about that" Dawn said pointing to the center of Jason's chest. He looked down to see what she was pointing at.

"My heart? Yeah, I don't really own one of those, I could ask David see if he has a spare." Jason said

"Wha-? No! the Warframe, I want to make a deal regarding your Warframe." Dawn said

"I know that shirt isn't an ordinary shirt, its your Warframe isn't it?" Dawn continued

Jason tried to suppress his surprised look, how could she have figured that out, it looks like a normal shirt and nothing more. There was no way she could have known that he was making these things unless…

"I know that you have been working on in it, trying to make it better, and so far, you have been very successful. My spies inform me that you have been able to use different Warframe abilities but not having to switch Warframes." Dawn said with a smirk.

At that moment Jason disappeared into a pile of ash and reappeared right behind her with a fang prime in one hand.

"You've been spying on us?!" Jason asked angrily

"So, you can use those abilities even without the full Warframe on." Dawn said with a full-on grin now.

Jason was about to slash at her but decided it would be best to not start a galactic war.

Dawn gestured toward the seat where Jason was originally "Sit down, what's done is done, let's discuss this properly, no fighting."

"Fine, tell me more" Jason said reluctantly as he threw the fang to in the air, making it disappear into nothing but little energy particles.

"Let's not stall any more, I want you to mass produce your Warframe"

"Hm, hehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed manically and stared at Dawn as if waiting for her to laugh to.

"Is something funny to you?" Dawn asked glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you being serious?" Jason asked still recovering from the laugh.

"Deadly" Dawn said in a menacing tone.

"You come here and inform that you have sent spies to keep an eye on us, you have betrayed the terms of the three-faction treaty, and yet you want to make this outrageous deal?" Jason asked

"I admit that it probably wasn't the best idea to have spies on you, you would have figured it out sooner or later, but I don't think that fighting here is a good idea either." Dawn said, trying to divert any amount of chaos possible.

"Very well, let's say I do mass produce MY Warframe, why exactly do you want it?" Jason asked with a suspicious tone.

"It's simple, I want power. See, as of now the origin system is ruled by you, me and the Lotus followers. If I can get my hands on an army's worth of your frames, I could trample any obstacle in my path." Dawn said, starting to sound more like a dictator.

"Well, I'm not necessarily threatened, we could wipe the floor with you, special frame or not. And you've revealed the heart of your plan to me, you want to destroy everyone who opposes you which would include me, what makes you think I won't just inform the followers and call for your elimination?" Jason asked.

"Because you're just like me, you want power over everyone. You help me, but then you plan on back stabbing me and subtracting me from the equation. You would step in just as we took control, you would act like a rebellion just to get more people on your side, eventually you'd overpower me and take full control." Dawn replied taking a sip of her tea.

Jason was confused "So, you know that you'd lose, yet you still want to try it?"

"What I just said was merely YOUR idea of what would happen, I was just showing that I know your plan in advance."

Jason stood up quickly and slammed his hands against the table, spilling Dawns tea. "Do you really think you have me figured out ace detective? You don't know the first fucking thing about me!"

"I wasn't done with that." Dawn mumbled

"You really think I need power? I'm drowning in it! Actually, I am power, I am evil, I am built from the hatred and sins of everyone. I am this era's fallen one, I am the incarnation of the Devil." Jason screamed infuriated.

Dawn stood up and glared at him "The Devil? Sounds pretty lame if you ask me. But that aside, I know that, which means your treacherous right? You lie, you cheat, you steal? You're evil?"

"And I do know you Jason, I've studied you longer than you can imagine, you're not drowning in power you're in a fucking kiddie pool. If you help me you won't need to double cross me, I'll secure a spot for you! No longer will you be cursed with the spirit of the fallen one, you will rise and become a god along with me!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So, what do you say?" Dawn asked, reaching her handout.

Jason smiled, she was really going for the hard sell, wasn't she? It's as if she didn't hear a single thing he said, but why not play along? Sounds fun.

Outside Jamie and Bruce stood guard and made sure nobody came near their leader's room.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Jamie asked sounding very curious.

"I don't know, and if he doesn't want us to know then it's not our place to ask." Bruce said in a serious tone.

"Are you sure, I mean I heard some moving going on in there, I think I heard something fall." Jamie replied

"Do you think they could be doing… you know…?" Jamie said jokingly

"Please be quiet." Bruce groaned

"Very well." Jason agreed, extending his hand out to shake hers.

Dawn sat down again "This is good news, after that little outburst of yours, I was afraid we WOULD have to resort to violence."

"I never thought a deal with the Devil would end well." She said cheerfully

" _You thought wrong_ " Jason said in his head.

They both walked out of the room. Dawn snapped her fingers and her guards came running in and instantly stood by her side.

"May we escort you madam?" a guard asked

"Of course." Dawn replied

"March!" The guard commanded, the guards stood by her side marching as instructed.

As the loud sound of boots on the ground faded away, Jamie and Bruce walked up behind Jason, staring at Dawn and her soldiers. There was a moment of dead silence.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Jamie asked

"JAMIE!" Bruce said sounding like a mother scolding her child.

"No, it's all right, we talked about a deal for my suit." Jason said

"She knows its special? How?" Bruce asked, now intrigued.

Before he was even able to respond Jason got cut off by a low-ranking soldier who said:

"Sir! We have captured an enemy spy, he seems to be sent by the Primes."

"Oh, so that's how they know." Jamie said.

"What should we do with him sir?" The soldier asked

"Throw him into the interrogation room, we need to have a talk" Jason said

"No! Leave him to me, I need to blow off some steam." David said cracking his knuckle.

"WHOA HOLY SHIT, WHERED YOU COME FROM?!" Jamie screamed nearly falling.

"Look who's up, sure, you can take him." Jason said

" _I have more important things to take care of._ " Jason added under his breath.

 **A few weeks later…**

"We decided on a place to complete the deal." Jason said to a squadron of soldiers.

"It's in the void, so the Primes will have an advantage in terms of knowing the land. Scouts suggest that there are multiple vantage points for you to take, all of you will be cloaked, however it can deactivate if you make fast or exaggerated movements, so try not to move a lot. When I give the signal, it's automatically open season, you uncloak and open fire on any and all Primes, even if it's a fucking insect, I want it all dead!" Jason ordered

"I'm sure the Followers will understand if I just explain the situation." He said

"Well? you have your marching orders soldiers, in three months-time, the Primes will be no more." Jason said sadistically.

 **3 Months later…**

"Go! Go! Go!" Said a squad leader.

"Get into position, we have to be ready before they get here!" He said

Dozens of soldiers jumped out of an open vent and set themselves up on a balcony. Another group rushed out and set themselves up behind where the Primes should be standing. A final group of soldiers ran and stood closely to a wall that would be directly facing the enemy, every soldier in the vicinity turned invisible.

"Team Alpha, we are in position, awaiting orders." A squad leader said.

"This is team Bravo, locked and loaded, awaiting orders." Another said

"Team Charlie reporting in, we are ready for action, waiting for you command." The final leader said.

"Well done, didn't even hear a sound. I'm in position as well, this is going to be one hell of a deal." Jason grinned

Dawn walked in with a single squadron of her own invisible soldiers, to an outsider's view this looked like a normal deal, no one expected the violence to come.

"Good evening." Jason said

"You came alone?" Dawn said acting surprised

"Of course, trust is important between two people doing business." Jason said with a slightly sarcastic tone that Dawn didn't seem to notice.

"Well, where are they?" Dawn asked

"Right here." Jason said pointing to a couple of large containers filled with his "special" Warframes.

"Mind if I check? Not that I don't trust you, I just want to inspect them." Dawn said, she couldn't help but smile under her Warframe, everything was going to plan, the foolish leader of the Corrupted didn't bring any back-up, not even his beloved dog. Soon she would reign supreme over every faction, she almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"Everything seems to be in order." Dawn said, her heart was pounding, she couldn't wait to rid herself of this parasite.

"You will be rewarded greatly Jason." Dawn struggled not laugh

"Thank you, I appreciate being compensated for my work." Jason said, he already knew the Primes had no intention of giving him anything, his only reward would be the corpse of that devious Prime leader.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Dawn said extending her hand towards Jason for a hand shake.

"Same to you" Jason said shaking her hand.

Dawn began to walk towards the Warframe containers where her soldiers were now set up.

Jason began to walk towards the same entrance that Dawn came from. In that moment that they walked past each other, they felt as if they both knew what was going to happen. When they were both a couple of step behind each other, they drew their pistols.

Jason drew his Lex prime. Dawn drew a Bolto Prime.

Dawn was speechless, she was furious, furious that she underestimated Jason after all this time spying on him, and furious that he just drew the PRIMED weapon that she gave him as sign of trust.

"W-Well, this is… an interesting outcome, to say the least." Dawn said, stuttering only because of the anger that was building up inside her.

"Really? I believe that you deserve a bullet in the skull. You betray me by spying on us, then you ask me to build you an army's worth of my Warframes so you can what? Take over as a supreme leader!" Jasons grip on his pistol tightened, he knew that only one of them were going leave this place alive.

"We both know that this 'Government' isn't going to last, we are the only way to salvation!" Dawn said about to explode with rage.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're starting to sound like those followers of the Lotus!" Jason said, he was really trying to get under her skin.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do not compare me to those peasants." Dawn said, she was really furious now, she wanted to shoot him right now, but no, she couldn't have anything linking her to the murder, no one knew about this deal.

They were looking at each other, neither of them could see it because of the Warframe, but they both knew that they were looking at each other dead in the eyes.

"Rghhh, I've had enough! Let's end this right now!" Dawn scream with anger.

She snapped her fingers and 20 soldiers appeared from nowhere, they all aimed their weapons at him.

"I agree! I'm starting to get a bit bored." Jason said with a smile on his face. He snapped his fingers as if to mock Dawn, suddenly 15 soldiers emerged from a balcony, each armed with a Vectis. 15 soldiers emerged from behind Dawns soldier's, all of them armed with a soma. And one final squadron came out from behind Jason, aiming their Karaks at Dawns Soldiers.

Dawn staggered for a second, almost dropping her Bolto, she collected her thoughts and kept aiming at Jason.

"Very well, that's how it's going to be? Fine." Dawn began lower her pistol as if she was going to surrender.

"At least you know when you're beat." Jason mumbled

"Actually." Dawn said.

"Wha- "Jason was cut off by the sound of a shot being fired, again and again. He looked down, and to his surprise he was bleeding.

"I know how to ACT when I'm beaten." Dawn said smiling about to shoot Jason again, but this time he was faster, he shot three times, one bullet hit her shoulder, the other two are blocked by a Rhino Prime using iron skin.

"How slow can you be? Ugh, get me out of here! That's an order!" Dawn said in a commanding tone.

"Yes Madam." The Rhino Prime said.

"Oh, but before that, Sasha!" Dawn called.

An Ember Prime walked out from the shadows, she seemed to be unarmed.

"If you will." Dawn gestured toward Jason

"Right away madam" Sasha said

The Ember Prime prepared a fireball in her hand and got ready to launch it.

" _This is it, I die here, that's some serious bullshit._ " Jason thought angrily.

Soldiers were everywhere, shooting at each other, just because the Primes were outnumbered did not mean that they were less powerful, one Primed soldier is equal to three normal ones. There were bullets flying everywhere. Sasha threw the fireball at Jason, she accidently threw it to the side causing it to only hit half of his body, but the moment it connected with his Warframe he didn't feel anything, then it started to melt through, he began screaming in pain, his Frame was being burned away. The fire began touching his skin slowly burning it off, the Ember was confused as to how she missed and began preparing another fireball, until they heard a voice over an intercom.

"Hello? Is this working?"

Jason and Dawn were both looking up at the ceiling, they looked at each other to see if the other knew what was going on.

"It is? So, why didn't you invite me to the tea party?" the voice asked

"What the fu- "Dawn said before a portion of the roof collapsed.

"Let's go! Let's go!" a figure said, Jason knew him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it, the pain was so strong that his memory was fading along with his consciousness.

"DAVID!" Jason screamed remembering who the figure was.

"There he is, Jack get him!" David ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jack said, it was a Frost, he began to freeze Jason, putting out the fire and putting him into a temporary stasis, the last thing he saw was David fighting off Sasha's fire with his own fire from Spectral Scream.

"Leader is secured sir!" Jack said

The Ember's fire began to die down, David's fire was stronger, she began to back-up.

"You ain't shit!" David screamed before blowing away the Ember with his Strun Wraith.

She flew across the room before impacting the wall, David looked pleased with his work. Dawn began to run away with the Rhino Prime covering her blocking most of the bullets.

"Don't let her get away! Jason will want her to himself!" David yelled

"Right!" Jack said as he dropped an avalanche where they were going to escape.

David fired off a round at Dawn where the Rhino wasn't covering her, they were going to hit her but just then she summoned a portal through a small crack in between the boulders of ice where she and the Rhino escaped through.

"Damn it!" David said sounding annoyed.

"FUCKERS." Jamie screamed, he teleported around stabbing every poor soul that dared got in his way with his Fang Primes.

"Why weren't we here?!" Bruce asked himself while blade storming his way through a group of enemies.

There was a soldier trying to run away Jamie and Bruce saw this and weren't about to let another Prime leave the area.

Jamie shot the fleeing soldier in the back, as he was falling Bruce teleported under him and stabbed the soldiers neck decapitating him before he hit the ground, suspending the man's head in midair.

They wiped the blood of their weapons and returned to Jason's side.

"We're sorry sir, we should have been more attentive." Jamie said sounding disappointed with himself.

"I wish we could have done more, but we have slaughtered in your name, I hope this apology is enough." Bruce said sorrowfully

"Damn you guys are hardcore" Jack said under his breath.

David walked over to them "Come on, that stasis wont last forever."

They carried Jasons body to Davids Liset and flew towards the dojo.

 **At the Corrupted base…**

"Oh my Lotus, what happened here?" Alex exclaimed

"Burned by an Ember, Jack put him into stasis, so he wouldn't die." David said

"Well, this is going to be something very difficult to fix, did you happen to collect any skin samples? It would make the process a lot easier." Alex asked

"Yeah, Jamie has a sample." David said

"Oh boy." Alex said already sounding exhausted.

After five minutes of wrestling Jamie for Jason's skin sample, Alex walked back into the medical bay breathing heavily.

"Holy shit… never again." Alex sighed

"What happened?" David asked

"Long story, all you need to know is that Jamie is crying outside in the hallway sooo…"

"Anything else?" David asked

"Yeah, umm, 5 cups of coffee extra, EXTRA sugar." Alex asked

"I'm not your maid." David said as he walked off.

"IT'S IN THE NAME OF JASONS HEALTH" Alex yelled

David walked away flipping Alex off as he exited the Med bay.

 **5 hours later**

Jason began to stir, he was moving around a little bit, but enough to confirm he wasn't dead.

"Oh? Come on, wake up, you're all good now, kind of." Alex said

Jason began to open his eyes a little a bit, he was looking around, checking his surroundings to see where he was.

"There you are." Alex said sounding relieved.

Jason began to sit up and Alex helped him. Jason was looking at his body, he was naked with only a blanket covering him. He began looking around, attempting to understand what was going on.

"I'm glad you survived, so how are you feeling?" Alex asked

"Different to say the least, why don't I have any burns? How am I not dead?" Jason said sounding more than surprised.

"So, you remember that, do you want to know the sugarcoated version or the real one?" Alex asked

"Real." Jason said sounding afraid.

"Jamie was able to recover a small amount of your skin, the rest I was able to replicate using… infested…" Alex said starting to sound nervous.

Jason began looking at his hands, as if on cue, his skin began to shift and slowly disappear and reappear on him. The same thing happened on the rest of his arm, half of his face and torso. Jason almost looked terrified at what he became, part infested.

"And does Christina know? About the deal? About Dawn?" Jason asked worryingly.

"No, I made sure of that, she just thinks you were caught off guard and shot by some grineer, nothing about the skin." Alex said reassuringly.

"That's embarrassing, but it'll have to do." Jason said, the skin began to start acting unstable again, small spots were turning inside out and coming back to normal again.

"Yeah, that thing stays mostly normal, unless you're under stress or angry, which is understandable in this situation." Alex said.

"So, nobody knows that I have infested skin except you and me?" Jason asked worryingly

"well there's me, David, Jamie and Bruce, aside from that you're good, I kept this as secret as possible." Alex reassured.

"And what about… down here…?" Jason asked pointing with his eyes.

"What…? Oh, that, yes don't worry, the fire didn't reach down there." Alex said uncomfortably.

"When will I be able to get out of here?" Jason asked

"You should be good to go." Alex said.

"Good, oh yeah, I need clothes." Jason said.

"Just put on your Warframe." Alex said as he tossed him his "special" shirt.

"Thanks." Jason said, he held the shirt in his hands, he felt anger when he looked at it, as if it was this stupid things fault he was part infested now, but he knew that wasn't the case, he created it which means he did this to himself. His skin began to shift but Jason quickly calmed down.

"I owe you one." Jason said.

"It was my pleasure." Alex said bowing jokingly.

Jason walked out of the medical bay and got startled by Jamie and Bruce who teleported right next to him.

"Oh, thank the Lotus! I thought you were…" Jamie began to get upset just thinking about his leader being dead.

"We're glad we didn't completely fail you." Bruce said still sounding sorry.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm alive and so are you, get over it." Jason said

"You're not angry?" Jamie asked sounding confused.

"Oh, no, I'm furious, not at you two though. But I can't start a war right now, Dawn doesn't know I survived, does she? Let's keep it like that for a while, when the time is right, I will reveal myself."

Jason suddenly woke up to the sound of Lucifer yelling at him.

"Heart rate at is abnormal, infested tissue trying to take control, master please! Calm yourself!"

Jason began to scream in pain, the infested on him was trying to go deeper and reach his brain. He began to try to calm him self down, he thought of nice and peaceful things, the people he loves and swears to protect. The infested began retreat back to its original state.

"I really need to ask Alex about fixing that." Jason said wiping sweat of his face.

"Are you all right, Master?" Lucifer asked

Jason took a deep breath still wincing in pain "I'm fine, I just need some rest."

"Thank you for that Lucifer." Jason said

"I'm not sure if this is something to thank me for, you seemed like you were in a fair amount of pain."

"No, trust me it helped remind of some things." Jason laid against the bed rest "That aside, Dawn now knows I'm alive."

Lucifer interrupted him "About that, won't that leave you at a disadvantage? Won't she try to take you down for sure this time?"

"I doubt it, she want's ME to shoot first, that way I'll be portrayed as the bad guy."

Jason stared at the ceiling smiling, he was working out a winning strategy in his head like it was nothing, he already won.

"Unbeknownst to everyone else, the first shot was fired a long time ago."

 **I am not a good author, but I try. I think this chapter was the longest one of them all so hopefully it was good. I re-read it a couple of times to check for spelling and grammatical errors, but there is probably still a ton. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this cringefest, and like I stated in the beginning, be sure criticize me, I need it.**


End file.
